Sacred Memory
by impossible123
Summary: Following the events on Trenzalore, the Impossible Girl stays with the Doctor on the TARDIS. She continues to learn the truth about her echoes, and her relationship with her Chin Boy starts becoming even stronger. [Short sequel to "The Infinite Girl"]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sequel to The Infinite Girl as promised, a Souffez fanfic…. Enjoy :)**_

Clara opened her eyes. It's been such a long time since she had jumped into the Doctor's Time Stream on Trenzalore… probably a week or two, but she had only woken up only a few times before that. The companion still felt very disorientated. She's been having dreams which didn't let her sleep. Her mind keeps working at full speed trying to process the information her echoes had gathered throughout their lifetimes. The Doctor wasn't near her like all the other times she had woken up. So the companion decided it would be best to get out of bed. After all, she had to get out someday and recover. And she certainly wouldn't get any better if she were to stay in bed for the rest of her life.

Clara sat up very slowly. She was still sore, and the thumping in her head didn't help her either. She held onto furniture and even the velvety walls of her bedroom to help her navigate around the room, specifically towards the door.

At one point, while she was holding onto the bedroom wall in front of the bed, Clara held her head with one arm, whilst using her other arm as support against the wall. Everything became fuzzy…. Except the voices in her head. The throbbing became even stronger

 _More painful._

She soon found herself holding her head with both hands, and collapsed onto the floor, huddled and pressing her hands against her head in pain.

 _Stop..._

 _Please, STOP!_

 _I'm not a dalek_

 _I'm human_

 _I AM NOT A DALEK_

 _I AM HUMAN_


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor heard a large screech as he was repairing the main console.

 _Clara…_

He got up from under the console and ran towards his friend's room.

 _The echoes…._

When he opened the door he found Clara, back turned towards him, sitting on the floor, rocking, sobbing violently under the light of a million stars found in the middle of the Eagle Nebula.

The Doctor rushed to her aid, lowered himself on his knees, hugging the girl from behind as she kept repeating the same comforting words that she hoped wouldn't turn her into a dalek.

"It's alright Clara, I'm here." He shushed her gently, rocking her from side to side, as opposed to her back and fro movement, kissing her head, breathing in her hair's hint of sweet scent.

Her sobbing decreased as time went by, so did her breathing. She held the Doctor's arms around her for personal comfort. The Doctor then dragged her gently against a wall, still hugging each other. Clara responded in no way whatsoever.

"My Clara. What have you done to deserve this?" And kissed her head.

 _She didn't even answer back…. She just kept gazing at the wall in front of them and trembling, with an occasional sobbing spasm as Clara remembered what she had seen._

 _What she had_ _ **experienced**_ _._

"A bit better?

Clara shook her head slightly and started sobbing heartily once again.

 _Physically, she was quite fine… apart from the searing pain in her skull._

 _But it was such a completely different story in her mind. That was what bothered her the most._

The Doctor kept rocking her side by side to calm her down, bringing her closer towards him, providing her with warmth and comfort.

Her sobs soon died down and the Time Lord felt her tensed muscles relax and collapse, leaving an unconscious Clara wrapped in his arms, before laying her onto the bed and leaving her asleep once more.

 _I'm so sorry, my Clara._

 _ **A/N: More chapters soon up! Any feedback appreciated :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Clara." Said the Doctor as he was setting the console and running around, pushing different buttons.

"Hi." Clara's lips curled into a small smile. She was able to go out of bed after a few days' rest. In fact, she was still with her nightie and bed slippers. "Going somewhere?"

"Thought I'd change the setting to another galaxy…. The TARDIS got bored staying in the same place."

"You or the TARDIS?" She said jokingly.

The Doctor thought for a few seconds; "Both." Clara breathed a laugh.

She weakly crossed the console room to go near the Doctor, her hand smoothing the cool, metal surface of the console.

 _How much she missed that feeling!_

The Doctor stopped from what he was doing and held Clara near him as he wrapped his arm around her fragile shoulders.

"Why those sad eyes, Chin boy?" She smoothed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I missed you. I was so worried about you. It hurt me, knowing that you're weak because of me."

"Better than dead right?"

Clara looked at him in the eyes "If I hadn't come, there would be no Impossible Girl to save you. All the Universe would have shattered. Including me, Doctor. Nothing would have existed. Remember that."

"You're as strong and as stubborn as your echoes, Soufflé Girl." They laughed

"Feeling any better, Chin Boy?" He nodded.

"And you, my Impossible Girl?"

"Better. I do need a shower though. I feel awful and cyberman-ish. I really need some hot water."

"Um….. Would you like to dry your hair after showering?" The Doctor said shyly. "I mean… I could help."

"That would be great. Thank you." She kissed his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor helped Clara into the chair in her bedroom and pulled down her hair from the towel before placing some vanilla-smelling spray on it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much, much better." She said with a content smile, playing with the pajama shirt sleeve.

After a while, Clara became annoyed by the complete silence between them.

"So, how was it, after Trenzalore? Hope you found something to do…. I have no idea how long I was asleep."

"Several days."

"Didn't really feel like it, honestly. But I can't remember clearly anything that happened after the Time Stream. It's all… blurred."

"For what happened, you're lucky that you're still with me."

"I am. And I'm really lucky to have a madman like you."

The Doctor combed her hair.

"My mother used to comb my hair. She used to gently pass the comb, you could almost feel the bristles passing through. My father never used to comb my hair. He tried…. Mum used to give him a crash course on how to tie my hair fit for school. He just couldn't get it right. So he stopped."

The Doctor patiently continued to comb her hair whilst turning on the silent hairdryer to dry her wet, silky hair, still listening attentively.

 _But at the same time…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ellie hummed as Clara sat on her lap. They were at public park. Clara's hair got ruffled up after playing 'Catch' with her friends. The mother took off the girl's rubber band and passed her long, thin fingers through the girl's silky smooth hair. The ball Clara was holding slipped from her hands. Luckily, a tall slender man wearing a bowtie with the same coloured hair as the girl's caught it just in time before heading down the small hill._

" _Thank you!" Ellie said. Yet, when she looked at the man's face, her forehead frowned. "Aren't you the man who Clara hit with the ball just a few weeks ago?"_

" _Yes. Yes, it's me. I just came to live nearby, just came from a holiday; few days abroad. Decided to go out for a stroll. It is a lovely day after all."_

" _Yes, it's been raining all week." As Ellie continued to comb Clara's hair._

" _We also live nearby. Where do you live?"_

" _Just at that street." The Doctor pointed to a street quite far off, but visible. "Number 11"_

" _Why, then we must be neighbours. Please excuse me. Didn't know we had newcomers. I live 12 blocks down."_

" _I don't really like to disturb people. And I'm not staying that long. I move to different places, from time to time. My job requires it."_

" _So what do you work as?"_

" _A doctor, but I don't work in one hospital. I visit several hospitals."_

" _Please excuse me. I don't know your name. Now that we're neighbours….."_

" _I don't really like my actual name….. so you can call me the Doctor. That's my nickname."_

" _Ellie Oswald…. And of course, you already know Clara." The mother took out her right hand, Clara still amused in her lap, and they shook hands._

" _Would you like to come to dinner sometime with us… with the Oswalds, Doctor?"_

" _To say the truth I am quite busy, but I will keep the offer in mind." His smile shone bright._

 _The Doctor looked at his watch… the watch Clara had given him for Christmas… the first Christmas they ever spent together._

" _Oh… um… Gotta run. Please excuse me for the hurry. It was a pleasure meeting you again!"_

" _No problem, Doctor. We have to go too. Piano practise. Hope to see you around!"_

" _Same here. And I'll keep your invite in mind."_

" _Any time. Say goodbye to the Doctor, Clara."_

" _Bye, Doctor!" Said the little Clara, even if a little shyly._

 _The Doctor smiled a sad smile as he looked at the girl before running down the path._

Goodbye…..

a word he never would want to hear from Clara in the TARDIS…

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this ffic... A sequel to come ;)**_

 _ **Any feedback appreciated :D**_


End file.
